My Very Own Pokemon Journey
by AlwaysAPotterheadNoMatterWhat
Summary: Hey, remember that one game we all loved and played for hours on end? Remember the weird creatures with weird names and the task we were given to collect information on all the creatures? Remember Pokemon? I'm here to tell you one thing: It's all true. All the stories, manga, legends and myths; they're all true. Who am I and how do I know? My name is Vi, and this is my story.
1. My Very Own Pokemon Journey

It all started with my newly reinstated Pokemon craze...

Before, I had thrown my Nintendo DS and all the Pokemon games into a box, before shutting it in the closet of my room. That was the day I came home from school after being mocked by my so-called friends for being obsessed with Pokemon at this age. When I reached home, I had flung myself onto the bed and cried all the bottled feelings out.

What did they mean that Pokemon was childish? Even if it _was_ childish, I don't care! Or at least I thought I didn't. But that's a story for another time. Let's go back to the story at hand...

The newly reinstated Pokemon craze started when, by coincidence, I came across the whole volume of the manga set while cleaning up my bookshelves. They were a bit old, but they were still in good condition.

A reminiscent smile and nostalgic look overtook my features as I grabbed the first book and sat down on the floor. It was a bit dusty, so I blew the dust off the cover.

A young boy with spiky black hair and wearing a hat was on the cover with a Pikachu. The young boy was Red, and I'm not going to give any more spoilers to those who haven't read it yet. (Even though this whole thing is a spoiler.)

I flipped to the first page, and suddenly, a white light which I supposed came from the book enveloped me. It was so bright I couldn't see anything, even after it was gone. I had to blink a few times before I regained control of my senses.

I looked around me... other than the pile of manga books lying besides me and the first book in my hand... I recognised nothing. Nothing at all. I was in some sort of town, I guess? Still dazed, I got to my feet, my hands still not letting go of the first book. I spotted a bag nearby and I quickly took hold of it. Then, before anyone could see or take them, I shoved all the manga books into the bag, zipped it up, and slung it onto my shoulders.

It looked to be about 5 a.m. but I wasn't too sure, so I checked my watch. It was 5:30, and I was somewhere that was starting to look a little familiar, but was still a strange place for me. I wasn't too happy.

There were a few houses around, one that looked like a lab. There were some letters on the lab, I squinted at it, but I couldn't see it. I was getting more and more tired, my eyelids were drooping. Soon, I felt myself tumble to the ground as I fell unconscious.

MYOPJMYOPJMYOPJ

So.. a little short, but I'm short on time :) Read and Review


	2. Meeting Red

**Hi everyone! So, I'll get the replies to the reviews done first :)**

**koryandrs: Thanks :) I came up with the idea suddenly in the morning just about 30 minutes before school, so you can imagine my rush xD**

**Sableye-dance-party: Thanks! And I totally agree with you on the never-too-old-for-Pokemon thing :) I just recently led my little brother into his own Pokemon journey! :D**

**OK, so let's get this clear before we proceed: Green is Red's rival, and he's a boy. Blue is the girl (and the one I ship together with Green ^-^ OLDRIVAL)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :)**

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

When I woke up, I found myself lying on a sofa in an unfamiliar living room. My bag was resting on the chair opposite that was facing me. I blinked, and sat up, still trying to figure out where I was.

I pushed my legs off the sofa, and tentatively got up, testing my wobbly steps as I made my way over to my bag. I opened it up, and was relieved to find all the contents still there.

I zipped it back up just as someone came into the living room.

'Hey, you're awake?' I spun around, only to see Red from the Pokemon Adventures manga standing in front of me, holding two mugs of water.

I blinked once. He was still there. I blinked again, and rubbed my eyes furiously. He was still there, and was looking at me in confusion, probably wondering what the hell I was doing.

I pinched myself on the arm and yelped in pain. Definitely not a dream. As the reality of the situation sunk in, I felt dizzy and my knees gave out.

'Hey, hey, be careful!' Red said, setting down the water and coming to help me up.

I tuned him out, a thousand possibilities running wild in my head, none of which even remotely made sense.

'You... you... who are... you?' I managed out. My lips felt really dry and I was surprised I even managed to talk. He offered one of the two mugs of water, and I took it gratefully.

'Who am I? I'm Red, who're you?' He said, taking a sip while unknowingly confirming my suspicions.

I immediately felt dizzy again. I took a sip. 'I'm Vi (pronounced Vee), where am I?' I decided not to mention the fact that he was a manga character and that he wasn't supposed to be real, much less talking to me and offering me water.

'You're in Pallet Town, and this is my house,' he said.

I had deduced that from how he looked so much at home and that he was from Pallet Town in the manga, but that still didn't help much. I started to wonder how the heavens I was here, in my favourite manga, when a deduction formed itself in my head.

"It must have been that flash of light... but how am I going to get back...?" I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice Red asking me a question, until I looked up and saw his expectant look. Oops.

'Um... what?' I stuttered, looking back down.

'I asked how old you were,' Red filled in kindly.

'I-I'm 11 this year, how about you?' I said as some means of trying to have some small talk, lest the awkward moment descend upon us.

'Wow, I'm the same as you!' he said, a surprised look on his face as he looked at me.

I wasn't that surprised that he seemed shocked I was the same age as him. I was short as hell, and was still waiting for my growth spurt to kick in.

'So, what were you doing outside when I found you? I doubt you like sleeping on the ground,' Red chuckled to himself. I mentally sweat dropped.

'Um, no... I was just making my way out of town when I collapsed,' I said, trying to cover the fact that I had come from another world.

'Woah, so you have your own Pokemon?' he asked, trailing patterns on the mug.

I shook my head, unaware of what else to say.

'If you don't have your own Pokemon, how can you go from town to town?' he asked, and I had the distinct feeling that he would be the one asking all the questions and I, the one who answered them.

'Um... I don't know...' I murmured.

'Hmm... what do you think of becoming a Pokemon Trainer?' he asked me after some thinking.

I shrugged. 'I'm fine with anything,' It seems that I was stuck here for the moment, so why not enjoy it? After all, I _had_ always wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer.

He grinned. 'Why don't you and I become rivals to collect all 8 badges of Kanto and meet at the Pokemon League?'

The question stunned me into silence. I kept myself facing to the ground, letting my hair hide my grin. Finally, after a while, I looked up, my eyes burning with the fire of determination.

'Sure. It's a deal.' I smiled.

Red grinned even wider, he grabbed me by the hand, pulling me up. In my state of shock, I let myself be pulled as he dragged me to the lab I now recognised as Professor Oak's lab.

'W-what are you doing, Red?' I asked, flushing as we came to a stop outside the lab.

'Well... if we're going to compete for the championship... we should always ask an expert first!' He winked at me and ringed the bell.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

**And... I'm done! ^_^ Read and Review!**


	3. My First Pokemon

**Sableye-dance-party: It does? Hahaha, this might shock you but I don't really know what Mystery Dungeon is xD**

**Blue is still going to exist, and so is Yellow, don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**MFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFP**

After Red rang the bell, we stood there in an awkward silence for a while. I passed the time by trying to remember what happened now, before a memory resurfaced. My eyes snapped open (I think with my eyes closed) and widened in shock. If things went according to the manga... then Red would probably go into the lab... now.

True to the manga, Red twisted the door knob of the lab to the side and the door swung open. 'Huh? It's unlocked...?' Red said, but that didn't stop him from going in.

'Red, w-wait!' I caught hold of his wrist before he entered the lab.

'Why? The door's open!' He said, trying to make me release my hold.

'What if the professor shows up suddenly and thinks we're trying to steal stuff?' I never was one to just leap before I looked.

'Aww, that won't happen, we'll just explain it to him if he does come back! Don't you want to become a Pokemon Trainer?' he said.

I sighed and let go. 'Fine, but if we get caught, I'm so blaming you...' I muttered as I stepped in after him.

The words were lost as hundreds of Pokeballs caught my attention. 'Woah...' I muttered, my eyes widening to the size of saucer plates.

Red seemed to be engrossed in a particular Pokeball that contained a Bulbasaur.

Then, a Pokeball caught my attention. As if in a trance, I walked over to it. Inside of the Pokeball resided a Vulpix; one of my favourite Pokemon.

I reached out a hand and took hold of the Pokeball. The Vulpix inside stared at me in wonder. I smiled.

Just then, someone yelled, 'What do you think you're doing, you... you... Pokethieves!'

Shocked, I turned around, my grip tightening on the Pokeball. Red backed up, accidentally pushing the release button for all the Pokeballs.

In that instant, the Pokemon all raced for freedom towards the open door. A Pidgey even pooped on the professor's face. I held back a giggle.

Then, the professor turned and looked at Red and I, an anger mark appearing next to his head.

Red was already apologising, 'I-I'm sorry, professor! We'll get them all back!' and he raced off, but Professor Oak caught him by his collar from the back.

'Oh no, you don't you Pokethief, I'm handing you over to the police!'

'But... I'm... Not!' Red managed to say, 'We've got to get them back before the sun sets!' And with that, he miraculously managed to get out of the professor's grip and raced for the door. I ran after him.

'Red! I'll help you!' I shouted, making him stop.

A half second later, we heard the ringing of a bicycle behind us. 'Hmph, you think you can do this alone? You won't even know what to look for!' it turned out to be the professor on a bike.

Red and I grinned. Then, the professor noticed the Pokeball I was holding.

'Hmm? What's that you're holding?' he asked, pointing to the Pokeball.

I blushed. 'Um... I saw this little fellow in your lab and just picked it up to observe because um... well, Vulpix has always been my favourite Pokemon...' I trailed off.

To my surprise, the professor smiled. 'Hm, very well then, if you'd help me to catch all the Pokemon that escaped, I'll give you that Pokemon.'

I blinked once before my lips turned up in a grin. 'Really? C'mon Red, Professor, let's go get them all!'

They chuckled at my enthusiasm, but I was too giddy from the happiness to care.

I was going to get my own Pokemon!

MFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFP

(I seriously thought about ending the chapter there, but decided against it)

'Here, little kitty!' Professor Oak beckoned to the Meowth as Red threw a Pokeball at it. The Meowth was successfully captured. My Vulpix stood by my side, exhausted. It had helped quite a lot in the capture of all the Pokemon, weakening them alongside Red's Poliwhirl before either the Professor, Red or I threw the Pokeball.

'Whew, if I knew we'd be chasing them until Viridian City...' the Professor trailed off as the Bulbasaur from before that Red was fascinated with jumped by us and headed for the abandoned gym of Viridian City.

'Aw, c'mon Professor, there's only one left!' Red said as he took off for the gym with the Professor and I behind.

'Yes, but that one...' it was too late now as we had reached the gym.

Professor Oak spotted the Bulbasaur in a dark corner. 'Oho! There you are! Now come to papa... Ow!' he exclaimed as the Bulbasaur head-butted him in the stomach.

'Now, really, I'm your owner!' the Professor said, clutching his stomach in pain.

Just then, Red whipped in front of the Professor. 'Don't be afraid, Bulbasaur!' he shouted to it.

The Bulbasaur looked at him with an unreadable look in its eyes.

I got ready to command Vulpix to attack it, but Red glared at me, which made me return Vulpix to its Pokeball. It was exhausted anyway, it should have some rest. I'll leave this one to Red.

Red began to give the Bulbasaur a little talk which I tuned out. I was brought back to Earth when a wild Machoke suddenly attacked us.

'Wah! It's a wild Machoke!' we all exclaimed at the same time.

The Machoke seemed to have set its eyes on Red as it marched towards him. It was just about to punch him when the Bulbasaur used a Vine Whip to catch hold of the Machoke's arms.

'See that, Professor? Hey! What's Bulbasaur's best attack?' Red exclaimed, turning to look at the Professor, but he was already out cold.

'Jeez... to fall asleep at a time like this... wait a minute... it's got a bulb...' Behind him, the Machoke was starting to pull free of the Vine Whip.

'Red, look out!' I shouted, desperately wishing I could do something to help, but Vulpix was already out of PP for her moves.

The Machoke hit the ground where Red had just been a millisecond ago. He and the Bulbasaur were backed against a window that had its shades pulled.

'There's no way...' he mumbled to himself. Just then, a ray of sunlight shone through the blinds.

'Wait! What if... I've gotta...' Red turned towards the window and pulled the blinds open, 'Try!'

The sunlight shot through the window and shone onto the bulb on Bulbasaur's back. The bulb absorbed the sunlight and pointed towards the Machoke before Bulbasaur unleashed its Solar Beam.

The Machoke fainted, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Later...

'You knew... about Bulbasaur's Solar Beam attack?' the Professor asked when he came to and Red had finished telling the story of how he came to defeat the Machoke.

'Nope. But I figured that if sunlight is transferred into energy by plants... and after all, it has a bulb on its back...' Red mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

'So you just assumed... Hahahahaha!' the Professor laughed.

'Bulbasaur is yours to keep! And Vulpix is yours to keep as well, you did help out quite a lot!' the Professor said to Red and I.

'They seem to have taken a liking to you two anyway!' he chuckled.

'Really? He's mine? Cool!' Red exclaimed, gazing at the Bulbasaur through the Pokeball with fascination.

I grinned and let out Vulpix, who was fully restored to health. 'Great! Thanks, Professor!'

'But before I do anything, I'm going to clear myself. I didn't break into your lab this morning. I came so you could teach me to be a better Pokemon Trainer. You see, yesterday...' Red told his tale of how he came to meet the Mew and his defeat.

'I see...' the Professor trailed off. 'Red, do you know what it takes to be a great Pokemon Trainer in the first place?'

'Huh?' Red was confused, but I wasn't. But I could tell that I should probably keep my mouth shut so I did and listened attentively to the Professor.

'Do you need a bunch of good tricks? Or a team of powerful Pokemon? Is that what you think makes a great Trainer?' the Professor asked.

Red and I thought this over. I didn't think that was really what made you a great Trainer. There were more important things in this world than victory and fame and money. To me, what mattered most was that my Pokemon were happy. I looked at Vulpix who wagged its tail. I smiled at it and scratched its neck.

'If that's what you think, you're sadly mistaken. All you need is what's in your heart.' the Professor continued. 'The connection you had with Bulbasaur during that battle... That feeling, from deep within, is the key to becoming a great Pokemon Trainer.'

'What're your names, both of you?' he asked, feeling inside his coat for something.

'Red.'

'I'm Vi, short for Violet.'

'Here, Red and Violet.' the Professor said, handing the two Pokedexes to us. I took it with wonder and fascination.

'Take these Pokedexes. They're an encyclopedia of Pokemon. Whenever you see a Pokemon, its data is recorded in here. By the time you've both completed these Pokedexes, you might already become one of the greatest Trainers ever.' Professor Oak said, smiling at us.

Woah... I just wanted to become a Trainer, but I had to admit, the sound of being one of the greatest Trainers ever was nice.

MFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMFPMF PMFPMFPMFPMFP

**And that concludes this chapter! :) Did you like it? Read and Review, please! If there are any mistakes, please tell me whether in the comments or private message! I didn't refer to the manga at all in the beginning, so it might be different, so please bear with it!**


End file.
